Another New Experiment
by PenkinoOnna
Summary: Hanji has a new experiment to run, but she needs the help of Levi and Eren. Things get deep when it doesn't go as planned. Eventual HanjixLevi
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to my first fanfiction! I hope you enjoy. If comments are positive I'll keep going. Rating will probably change as the story progresses ;)

Enjoy!  
_

Chapter 1.

Levi!

Hanji ran through the halls looking for Levi, her shouts echoing off the stone walls of the castle corridors. She continued her rampage until a door flew open in front of her. Hanji skid to a halt but not soon enough to save her face from slamming into the wooden door.

"Oww…" Hanji whined as she rubbed her now very sore face with her hands, her excitement fading some. As her eyes cleared they met up with a set of very, very annoyed grey eyes belonging to an even angrier Levi

"Oi, shitty glasses, do you have ANY idea what time it is?! Normal people are sleeping, what the hell are you doing running around yelling my name at this hour?"

Hanji looked a bit sheepishly at Levi but nothing was going to suppress the excitement she had about her newest discovery. She actually did have a great reason to wake the building though it seems Levi was the only one Hanji had actually woke. After months of research Hanji believed that she had come up with a tranquilizer dart that would work on titans, which, if successful, would completely turn the tables on the fight for humanity.  
Hanji rattled on for a solid 10 minutes outside Levis door before realizing that the small, angry man had retreated inside his chamber. Levi was pouring tea by the time Hanji came out of ramblings.

"Since it looks like I won't be sleeping anymore tonight I figured we might as well have something to drink, so get talking."

Levi's eyelids were even narrower than normal, he hadn't been sleeping much lately, and nightmares plagued what little sleep he was getting.

"I developed this dart that I think will stop the titans, I want to test it on Eren to see if it'll work before we get overly optimistic, This could be our chance to finally, truly fight back" Hanji muttered sleepily, the effects of working nonstop were finally getting to Hanji; even in her excitement.

Levi was about to fall asleep over his teacup, he was too far gone for tea to keep him awake, "Hanji, let's try and get a little bit of sleep then we can wake the Brat up and test your new experiment first think in the morning. Ok?"

The brunette scientist didn't even respond to Levi before pushing her tea cup to the side, cradling her head in her arms and falling asleep at Levi's table with a sigh of content.

"Damn women, falling asleep in my room, breathing her germs all over my table" muttered Levi as he grabbed a blanket off his bed and threw it over Hanjis shoulders before retiring back to bed a blowing out the candle on his side table. Thankfully exhaustion took over and Levi passed out as soon as his head hit the pillow, before the sound of Hanjis snoring could drive him to committing murder.

Thank You for reading, please comment if you would like me to post more chapters!


	2. Chapter 2

Time for chapter 2 and time for Hanji to start her experiment. Sorry for being lousy at summaries. ^-^

Thanks for reading

The sun peaked over the horizon and even though it had only been a couple hours since Levi had lied down to sleep, he was wide awake and getting ready for the day. He clattered through the room being much louder than necessary, hoping that four eyes would get the hint and wake up. After showering, dressing, and slamming the bathroom door, Hanji finally woke up.

Levi waited until she was sitting vertical and rubbing the sleep from her eyes before he started talking, "I'm going to wake Jaeger so we can get this experiment done with, and just maybe I'll have some time to get my paperwork to Erwin before he comes looking for it."

Hanji immediately perked up and once she was on her feet, Levi left the room to go wake up the brat.

"But, Heichou, why did you have to wake me up this early, it's the cadets day off." Whined Eren, as he trailed behind Levi who was making his way back to his room to meet back up with Hanji.

The duo stopped outside Levi's door, "wait here Brat, I'll be back in a moment." "Hanji, are you here?" Levi queried as he opened the door to his room, only to have Hanji burst from his bathroom in nothing but one of Levi's pristine white towels.

Levi's face immediately turned red as he took in the sight and yelled at Hanji. "Put some clothes on already, and why in the world didn't you use your own shower!"

Hanji threw her head back in laughter, poking fun at the short man as he stepped out of the room while she changed back into the clothes shed already been wearing. The trio headed out, Hanji to grab the tools for the experiment and Levi went to arms storage to grab his ODMG, just in case.

Hanji was already waiting for the duo when they trudged up the hill to the training grounds, Eren looking tired and cautiously excited now that Levi had explained the general idea behind the experiment. Levi on the other hand wore his usual mask of indifference as Hanji explained to Eren the more specific parameters to the experiments and sent him across the grounds to await her signal flare.

Levi set up observation in a tree about halfway between Hanji and the shifter brat, the day was cool, it was mostly overcast with the threat of rain but he didn't really mind. Hanji prepped the gun she had modified before shooting off a green flare to signal Eren to transform.

Eren stared down at his hand focusing on his objective before biting down on his hand. Eren's titan form roared into life, and even though Levi and Hanji had witnessed the brats transformation numerous times it still never ceased to amaze. Levi grimaced at Hanjis squeals of excitement, "coudnt she take anything seriously?" he thought to himself as she sent a red flare up to tell Eren to move within range. Eren moved into position and Levi, becoming bored with the how long this was taking, shifted his attention between four eyes and the shifter brat.

This was it, Hanji had Eren lined up in her sight and prepared to try the first shot, As her finger went to squeeze the trigger there was a sudden break in the clouds. The sun streamed down. The sudden change in light reflected right into Hanjis eyes as the gun went off. "ah shoot," muttered Hanji, "I hope Levi wasn't watching me miss that shot, stupid sun."

He was watching the brat when he heard Hanjis gun go off, so there was no warning. All of a sudden Levi felt a sharp stab in his side followed by an intense wave of drowsiness. By the time he realized the shitty glasses had missed Eren and hit him the world was already going black around the edges. Levi struggled to make his body respond but it was completely unresponsive and that's when the world went completely dark.

Thanks for reading! Please review and Ill post more.

May revise chapters as I go for grammar, ease of reading etc.


End file.
